Squirrel
Squirrels are members of the family Sciuridae, a family that includes small or medium-size rodents. The squirrel family includes tree squirrels, ground squirrels, chipmunks, marmots (including woodchucks), flying squirrels, and prairie dogs amongst other rodents. Squirrels are indigenous to the Americas, Eurasia, and Africa, and were introduced by humans to Australia. The earliest known squirrels date from the Eocene period and are most closely related to the mountain beaver and to the dormouse among other living rodent families. Squirrel Species Gallery Slappy Squirrel.jpg|Animaniacs (1993-1998) emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3305.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Squirrel (The Powerpuff Girls) (2).jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Cosmo and Wanda Squirrel.jpg|The Fairly OddParents! (2001) Nutty.png|Happy Tree Friends (1999) Rocket J Squirrel.jpg|The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends (1959-1963) Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Animaniacs (1993-1998) Squirrel (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi).jpg|Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) Squirrels (Santa Claus is Coming To Town).jpg|Santa Claus is Coming To Town (1970) Squirrel (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer).jpg|Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) Simon Squirrel.jpg|Peppa Pig (2004) Sandy Cheeks.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) Fran.jpg|Higglytown Heroes (2004-2008) JEL_Squirrel.png Titans AE Squirrel.png 539A6CEE-6843-4606-A50F-F62EB34F33CE.jpeg 340E7FB7-761F-4B78-AA4A-FDA741BF0C35.jpeg B549411D-D574-4C0D-80E8-2E3D3A68F699.jpeg BB2D2C14-8A88-4B1A-9C97-2415B289BCB7.jpeg 445F685D-1C7E-4B62-AEEE-16F335DA1709.jpeg 1665D97C-2488-42DF-85FD-42C81EFEDC06.jpeg DD0E5E1D-9EC5-40C9-A93E-F4054704E5ED.jpeg B0B5DE01-9CBE-4DB8-8BAF-E8E15103F446.jpeg AE062F7E-DBC4-4F4C-A975-8AB6201E435E.jpeg CE3D8865-7EE7-4E80-9592-DD809F476CFB.jpeg 08FDCC72-01EF-4CF7-AF7F-51FB12B4AC6F.jpeg 7A76750C-4297-46E1-B570-C7BE49C8B400.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg E0D60AFF-E8F1-4E47-890C-4644245A0C37.jpeg F5741AAF-08FB-4C6A-B037-4AB22387C355.jpeg C0B87A18-61C9-4580-B3D3-C571974676EF.jpeg IMG 20190325 111443.jpg Costumes 6db59faaae67b696f18ea1f83f611407.jpg il_570xN.1607534782_96jp.jpg il_570xN.1607534250_7v6p.jpg il_570xN.1349963010_rqk1.jpg il_570xN.1397244237_fkre.jpg il_570xN.1349956868_6gph.jpg il_570xN.1397238005_451d.jpg il_570xN.1397238101_qioo.jpg il_570xN.1397238125_lfao.jpg il_570xN.1597473103_ordl.jpg Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Inanimate Insanity Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Animals Category:Characters Category:Rodents Category:Teen Titans Go Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Dora and Friends Into The City Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Tinkerbell Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Kid Vs Kat Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Stoked Animals Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Shimmer and Shine Animals Category:Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:Barney And Friends Animals Category:Yin Yang Yo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Pinky and the Brain Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Santa Claus is Coming To Town Animals Category:Frosty the Snowman Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Scooby Doo Where Are You Animals Category:The ZhuZhus Animals Category:Fresh Beat Band of Spies Animals Category:Pinky Dinky Doo Animals Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Wonder Pets Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Up Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Scaredy Squirrel Animals Category:Secret Squirrel Animals Category:Squirrel Boy Animals Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Animals Category:Dick Figures Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Binka Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Minnie's Bow Toons Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch The Series Animals Category:Jumanji Welcome To The Jungle Animals Category:National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation Animals Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Animals Category:While You Were Sleeping Animals Category:Zodiac Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Ace Ventura Pet Detective Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Jack Frost Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Anchorman Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Bridge to Terabithia Animals Category:Me and Earl and the Dying Girl Animals Category:Hard Candy Animals Category:Hot Tub Time Machine Animals Category:ToddWorld Animals Category:Hello Kitty Animals Category:Regal Academy Animals Category:Nina's World Animals Category:Dante's Peak Animals Category:The Iron Giant Animals Category:Winter's Bone Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:White House Down Animals Category:Shrek the Third Animals Category:Milo Murphy's Law Animals Category:Ice Age Continental Drift Animals Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Animals Category:The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out Of Water Animals Category:Ice Age Dawn Of The Dinosaurs Animals Category:The Simpsons Movie Animals Category:Drawn Together Animals Category:The Last Boy Scout Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Ice Age The Meltdown Animals Category:Ice Age Collision Course Animals Category:Play With Me Sesame Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:The Seventh Seal Animals Category:Secret Window Animals Category:My Life as a Zucchini Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Cabin Fever Animals Category:Vampires Suck Animals Category:Funny Farm Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Poltergeist Animals Category:Sid the Science Kid Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Samurai Champloo Animals Category:Nanalan Animals Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Animals Category:Pooh's Heffalump Movie Animals Category:The Tigger Movie Animals Category:My Dog Skip Animals Category:Hoodwinked Animals Category:The Birth of a Nation Animals Category:The Gruffalo Animals Category:Silent Running Animals Category:Little Nemo Adventures in Slumberland Animals Category:Tideland Animals Category:Grizzly Man Animals Category:A Dirty Shame Animals Category:Rock A Doodle Animals Category:Are We Done Yet Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Going Clear Scientology and the Prison of Belief Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Animals Category:The Great Rupert Animals Category:The Gruffalo's Child Animals Category:The Grand Illusion Animals Category:Miss Meadows Animals Category:A Troll in Central Park Animals Category:Meet Wally Sparks Animals Category:The Cranes Are Flying Animals Category:Into the Abyss Animals Category:Growing Up Smith Animals Category:The Rules of the Game Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1994) Animals Category:Even Cowgirls Get The Blues Animals Category:Flickering Lights Animals Category:The Ballad of Cable Hogue Animals Category:The Absent Minded Professor Animals Category:The Yearling Animals Category:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Animals Category:The Uninvited Animals Category:Metal Gear Solid Animals Category:Summer Magic Animals Category:The Even Stevens Movie Animals Category:Lady Chatterley Animals Category:Grey Owl Animals Category:Our Vines Have Tender Grapes Animals Category:Paheli Animals Category:Please Don't Eat The Daisies Animals Category:Redwall Animals Category:The Family Tree Animals Category:Paternity Animals Category:Panic Animals Category:Potiche Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Motorama Animals Category:The Red Squirrel Animals Category:Celine and Julie Go Boating Animals Category:Nothing Sacred Animals Category:Wabbit Animals Category:Off the Map Animals Category:Beautiful People Animals Category:Barbie Animals Category:Lalaloopsy Animals Category:Naked in New York Animals Category:The Housemaid Animals Category:Nintendo Animals Category:Good-Bye My Lady Animals Category:The Wrong Guys Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Getting Away With Murder Animals Category:Sophie's Misfortunes Animals Category:Peace on Earth Animals Category:ACORNS Operation Crackdown Animals Category:Swan Lake Animals Category:Gone Nutty Animals Category:No Time For Nuts Animals Category:The Ballad of Lucy Whipple Animals Category:Eddie Izzard Dress To Kill Animals Category:Courage of Lassie Animals Category:Zombie Roadkill Animals Category:Bug Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Sonic X Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Another Comic Ruse Motel Sick Animals Category:Just Looking Animals Category:Zack and Reba Animals Category:Storm Over Asia Animals Category:Mr. Horatio Knibbles Animals Category:The Legend of the Three Trees Animals Category:Little Hiawatha Animals Category:Lapitch The Little Shoemaker Animals Category:Skin Animals Category:Perri Animals Category:Zebra in the Kitchen Animals Category:Timber Wolf Animals Category:Sandbar Animals Category:Days Like This Animals Category:Twelve Months Animals Category:If I Had My Way Animals Category:Hercules Against The Mongols Animals Category:Hugo The Movie Star Animals Category:The Little Flying Bears Animals Category:Big Buck Bunny Animals Category:The Enchanted Journey Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Maple Town Animals Category:Zombie Cheerleading Camp Animals Category:Magic Boy Animals Category:Tale of a Forest Animals Category:Merrie Melodies Animals Category:Silly Symphonies Animals Category:Savage Island Animals Category:The Peeper Animals Category:Oseam Animals Category:Wild Tales from the Village Animals Category:Chuck Jones Animals Category:Zack and Quack Animals Category:Freaky Flyers Animals Category:Animaland Animals Category:Animals Category:Townies Animals Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Animals Category:The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't Animals Category:Sarah and the Squirrel Animals Category:Guard Dog Animals Category:Dragons or Dinosaurs? Animals Category:Ginger Nutt Animals Category:High in the Clouds Animals Category:The Runaways Animals Category:The Missing Scarf Animals Category:Mateji, proc te holky nechtejí? Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Ohnive leto Animals Category:Banner and Flappy Animals Category:Pizza The Movie Animals Category:Wulffmorgenthaler Animals Category:Betty Boop Animals Category:Little Lambkin Animals Category:Elena Animals Category:Robin Hood Makes Good Animals Category:Tropic Island Hum Animals Category:Ricky The Movie Animals Category:Rape! Animals Category:The Blacksmith from Woodham Animals Category:Christopher Please Clean Up Your Room Animals Category:American Mayor Animals Category:Hart's Desire Animals Category:Hiawatha Animals Category:Barney Bear Animals Category:Barney and Friends Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Mr. Strauss Takes a Walk Animals Category:Estes Avenue Animals Category:Nancy Drew Danger By Design Animals Category:Driving Bill Crazy Animals Category:On Popalsya! Animals Category:Rodents Animals Category:The Squirrel Next Door Animals Category:The Nut Animals Category:Nuts Animals Category:Daylight Robbery Animals Category:Quantum Sissy Animals Category:Little Audrey Animals Category:Nuts (2008) Animals Category:Fahrt ans Ende der Nacht Animals Category:Forest Friends Animals Category:Big Sur Animals Category:Suicidal Squirrels Animals Category:Joy at the Movies Animals Category:Meet Meline Animals Category:Autour du lac Animals Category:Resonance: The Works of Pita Pitussi Animals Category:La foret Animals Category:HiberNATION Animals Category:Little Lamby Animals Category:Camping Out Animals Category:Wanted A Master Animals Category:Klettermaxe Animals Category:Animaniacs Wakko's Wish Animals Category:Alex Kidd The Lost Stars Animals Category:Material Success Animals Category:Zoran Space Boy Animals Category:Squirrel Crazy Animals Category:CHIKARA Animals Category:Howdy Ny'all Animals Category:Bittersweet Paradise Animals Category:The Nut Factory Animals Category:Pig Newton Animals Category:Angry Birds: The Egg of Darkness Animals Category:Kalli & Co Animals Category:Lismer Animals Category:Love Cars and Two Smoking Squirrels Animals Category:Sportsmen at Work Animals Category:Rygar: Legend Warrior Animals Category:Succo Pomodori Animals Category:Viva La Phil Animals Category:Luzhayka Animals Category:Urban Nature Animals Category:Two Women One Heart Animals Category:Kid Niki: Radical Ninja Animals Category:That Squirrel Did What Animals Category:Sam's Hot Dog Animals Category:Day and Time Set 1 Animals Category:Gliders Animals Category:Nuts and Squirrels Animals Category:Voltron Animals Category:Audition Girl Animals Category:Switched At Birth Animals Category:Black Adder The Third Animals Category:Rude Tube Animals Category:Conturions Animals Category:Baxtrix Animals Category:Harvey Birdman Attorney At Law Animals Category:Titans A.E. Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Random Cartoons Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Monsuno Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Miracle is Life Animals Category:Max and Ruby Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:Fancy Nancy Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Toy Story Animals